


pureblood skin

by trepezia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, body scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepezia/pseuds/trepezia
Summary: Harry loves Draco and his skin.crack.





	pureblood skin

"Dray! your scent is so intoxicating..and your body so smooth..."

"pureblood skin. potter."

Harry presses a kiss to Draco soft pink cheek. 

"I'm going to take a bath.Wanna join?"

"Nah, I'm okay."

.

.

.

.

"I can't believe I never noticed this..."

"What are you on about Potter?"

"Pureblood skin.pottah...it's baby soap Draco..... wait I'm gonna tell everyone."

"wait? what?"

 

Harry pokes his head into the fireplace.

"Ron, Draco here uses baby soap."

"What? no way mate..."

"why are you guys even doing this?" Draco asks incredulously.

"That's going to the prophet." ginny chimes in...

.

.

_Draco Malfoy, Ex-Death eater...uses baby soap - a brief article by Rita Skeeter._

_Mister Malfoy to promote wizarding baby products._

"Mister Malfoy, do you plan on advertising diapers too?" the interviewer asks.

"No.."

.

.

.

"No..I-I-I am not..."

"Draco wake up."

"ha...what..."

"you were babbling about something _baby_?"

"No-Nothing. go back to sleep. Potter."

Draco may or may not have woken up and hidden the baby soap.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T KNOW...


End file.
